dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dust vs Meta Knight
Dust vs Meta Knight is ZackAttackX's one hundredth DBX. Description Dust: An Elysian Tail vs Kirby! A revisit of my first ever published fight - let's see how much better (or worse) I've gotten! Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Abadis Forest - Dust: An Elysian Tail. (Cues Dust: An Elysian Tail OST - 08 - Abadis Forest) En route to the Everdawn Basin, Dust and Fidget found themselves in the Abadis Forest once again as Dust hacked and slashed his way through incoming Imps, Beasts and Avees. As he finished off the last enemy, he glanced around looking for his nimbat friend. "Uh.. Fidget? Where did you go?" he called out. He then heard a voice echo from inside a tree. "No, it's fine. Just tag me in whenever you're ready." Fidget sulked. Dust sighed. "C'mon, Fidget, we don't have time for this." he said, making his way towards the tree. That was when a large shadow fell over him. He looked up and saw the Halberd flying overhead. "What the?" he wondered out loud. (Cues Tension: Silver vs. Shadow - Sonic the Hedgehog OST) "Dust, be on your guard. Someone from that ship has been expecting you." Ahrah spoke out. Dust was confused. "What do you mean "expecting me"?" he asked. That was when a caped figured leaped down and landed in front of Dust, sword in hand. A wave of nostalgia fell over Mithrarin as he recognized the figure opposite him. "Wait, you're-" Dust began, but Meta Knight interrupted him. "The one you defeated in the mountains all that time ago, yes." the Star Warrior said, pointing Galaxia at Dust. "Since you remember me, you must also know why I am here." Deep down, Dust did know why Meta Knight was here, as much as he didn't want to say it. "I suppose you're here for revenge?" he said. Meta Knight shook his head. ""Revenge", no. Rather, I am here to rectify my previous failure." he replied. Dust felt uneasy. "So, Fidget, ready to tag in?" he asked hopefully. Fidget popped her head out from the bushes, but immediately upon seeing Meta Knight again, quickly pulled back. "On second though, you go right ahead, Dust!" she said, pulling the leaves in front of her. Dust rolled his eyes. "Unbelievable. Well, if it's a rematch you want, don't expect me to hold back." Meta Knight gripped Galaxia hard. "How insulting of you to think I would want you to hold back against me." he said, charging for Dust, who met him halfway with a horizontal strike. (Cues EverWing In-Game Music) Both Dust and Meta Knight growled as their blades clashed once more. HERE WE GO! Both Dust and Meta Knight struggled for possession, and after a drawn out blade lock, it was Dust who pressed his offense first, attempting a From Whence It Came combo, which the Star Warrior countered with well placed parries and leaps, breaching Dust's flank and attempting a crosscut. Dust quickly flipped away and swung once more, aiming for Meta Knight's eyes with a horizontal strike. Meta Knight again parried and started his own offense, slashing at Dust multiple times. Similarly, Dust repelled his foe's attacks, trapping Galaxia in the teeth of his weapon and pushing it to the side, giving Dust an opportunity to drive a thrust kick into Meta Knight's face, pushing him back. Meta Knight spun and recovered just as Dust attempted to plant Ahrah into his skull, dodging the attack and taking to the sky. Meta Knight then cast three energy blasts from his weapon, sending them down towards Dust, who used his incredible athleticism to dodge them. Dust then performed an Aerial Dust Storm to allow him to close the distance, slashing at Meta Knight from all angles. The Star Warrior was able to counter Dust's blows with strikes of his own, then when Dust attempted an attack from above, he glided to the side and grabbed onto Dust, swinging him around and launching him down to the ground. Meta Knight pursued, attempting a fatal stab to the descending Dust, who recovered in time to flip away, allowing his foe to trap his weapon into the ground, buying Dust time to attempt an offense. Briefly without his weapon, Meta Knight jumped and flipped away from Dust's strikes, again attempting to grab onto his opponent. Dust wasn't having it though and quickly used another Aerial Dust Storm to shake Meta Knight off of him, but he inadvertently launched him towards the planted Galaxia, which the Star Warrior ripped out of the ground using the momentum of his fall. Dust realised this and slowed down, anticipating Meta Knight's next move. The Star Warrior cast more projectiles at Dust, who used the Dust Storm to catch and redirect them towards his foe. Meta Knight thought quickly and used his Drill Rush technique, to re-redirect the blasts back towards Dust, catching Mithrarin in the chest with the blasts, blowing him back into the tree Fidget was hiding in. Dust was quick to a vertical base, but Meta Knight was already back on the attack with a horizontal slash, which Dust dodged with his Underling technique, sliding underneath Meta Knight and attempting a fatal blow from behind, which the Star Warrior anticipated, quickly teleporting away from the attack and reappearing at Dust's side, crosscutting at Mithrarin again, who also swung his blade down in time, re-engaging in a blade lock. (Cues Super Street Fighter IV OST - Volcanic Rim) Meta Knight and Dust continued to clash their blades, with neither being able to score a direct hit on the other, their strikes meeting each other's parries at a rapid clip. After one more devastating strike from each combatant, they were both pushed back by the force of their weapons colliding, but still remained on a vertical base, skidding to a halt. A split second later, they were rushing at each other again, Aerial Dust Storm meeting Drill Rush multiple times, causing the battle to be taken to the air. Dust and Meta Knight continued to clash blades from all angles, until Meta Knight feinted an attack, forcing Dust to lower his guard momentarily. He reappeared behind him, slashing Mithrarin several times in the back before spiking him back down to the ground. Dust landed hard, hurt but not finished. He stood up quickly, waiting on Meta Knight's next move. The Star Warrior flew straight for Dust, who countered with his Rising Phoenix technique, knocking his adversary into the air, where he followed up with a quick combination of strikes, finishing up with The Fallen, dragging Meta Knight to the ground with his blade. Meta Knight quickly teleported away before he hit the ground, reappearing behind Dust again, sizing him up for a powerful crosscut. Dust anticipated this and flipped forward and out of the way of the attack, which left the Star Warrior open. Dust saw his chance, making a beeline for his foe, blade poised for a cut across his opponent's eyes. Meta Knight ducked his head to the side to evade the attack, but was clipped on the face. Instinctively, Meta Knight planted his boot into Dust's chest, punting him back towards another tree. Dust bounced off it hard, but knew what Meta Knight's next move would be. The Star Warrior flew in at breakneck speed, attempting a cut across Dust's throat, but Mithrarin ducked out of the way in time, allowing Meta Knight's attack to separate the tree from its stump, causing it to fall to the ground. The two dived away from the tumbling tree, which also housed a nest of Avees, and they weren't too pleased with the disruption of their peace, or the destruction of their home! A flock of twelve or so Avees surrounded Dust and Meta Knight and charged for them, claws outstretched. Dust and Meta Knight quickly glanced at one another and nodded, forming a momentary truce as they fought back against the incoming monsters. Dust quickly cut down half of them with an Aerial Dust Storm, followed by a couple of aerial combinations, finishing the last one with The Fallen technique. Meanwhile, Meta Knight allowed the rest to come in close, and when they did, he ripped them apart using his Mach Tornado, savagely slicing through them, then grabbing the last one and hurling them to the ground, impaling them with Galaxia. (Cues Kingdom Hearts - Forze Del Male) Once they were taken care of, Dust and Meta Knight again looked over at each other. Neither said a word, but they both knew that the truce was now off. The battle continued, with Dust blocking a strike from Meta Knight, pushing the Star Warrior into the air. He then jumped up after him and slashed him several times in quick succession, then grabbed hold of him and attempted to drag him down to the ground with The Undoing technique. Meta Knight quickly reversed it mid-descent, sending Dust back first to the ground. Meta Knight hopped off his grounded foe and pointed Galaxia upwards, charging up an energy beam, which he then launched towards the grounded Mithrarin. Dust was slow to react, but he was able to roll away in time, then proceeded to dodge all of Meta Knight's followups, making his way towards the Star Warrior. Meta Knight attacked with a vertical slash, which Dust countered with the Rising Phoenix, repelling the strike, then delivering another powerful thrust kick to Meta Knight's face, which sent Meta Knight skidding across the floor, dazing him. Dust followed up with an Aerial Dust Storm, catching Meta Knight in the vacuum and bringing him towards a cliff, which the Star Warrior slammed into with a lot of force, forming a crater in the cliff face. As Meta Knight began to fall to the ground, Dust swung down with The Fallen, speeding up the process and dealing a lot of damage. Meta Knight crashed down hard and Dust wasn't through yet - he continued to slash at Meta Knight, bouncing him off the cliff face several times. As Dust went to finish him off however, Meta Knight teleported behind him, grabbing Mithrarin by his robes and hurling him to the ground. As Dust ricocheted off the floor, Meta Knight was back on the attack, catching Dust in a Mach Tornado, dishing out a lot of pain. He ended the combination off with a stiff strike to Dust's midsection, blasting him into a cavern. Dust crashed hard to the ground and as he staggered to a vertical base, he spotted a Bomb Fruit hanging off the cavern roof, as well as a collection of Blombs. As Meta Knight approached with a Drill Rush, Dust called upon the Dust Storm again, plucking the Bomb Fruit and directing it into Meta Knight's back, blasting him towards Dust, who struck with an upwards slash, knocking the dazed and confused Star Warrior into the air. Dust leaped up to continue his offense, but Meta Knight recovered in time and met him with multiple strong parries, keeping Mithrarin at bay. Meta Knight then glided away from one of Dust's attacks, grabbing onto the cavern wall to steady himself. Dust responded with an Aerial Dust Storm, which Meta Knight anticipated, letting go of the cavern wall, allowing Dust to slam straight into it. He then slashed Dust upwards and continued to do so, not wanting Dust to counter. He flew above Dust and went to impale him in the neck, when the sound of a Blomb caught his attention. He quickly maneuvered out of the way as it exploded, triggering the others to follow suit. (Cues Black Veil Brides - Devil In The Mirror Instrumental) The entire cavern began to collapse, and both Dust and Meta Knight wanted to use this to their advantage. Meta Knight used the Mach Tornado to catch a collection of falling boulders and stones and redirected them towards Mithrarin, who rushed towards his foe, slashing through each and every one of the rocks hurled his way, grabbing Meta Knight by the cape and hurling him into a descending boulder, which he smashed right through and Dust pursued with an Aerial Dust Storm, dragging small stones and dust with him. Meta Knight ducked behind his cape and teleported away, landing on another falling boulder. He cast more energy projectiles at Dust, which clipped him on the back multiple times, sending him spiraling towards the ground. He landed hard and Meta Knight redirected the descent of his boulder, looking to crush Mithrarin under its weight. Dust wasn't having it though and stood up, slashing through the boulder with a heavy strike, splitting it in two. Meta Knight quickly flew in and swung for Dust, who brought Ahrah up in time to repel the attack, pushing him back. Dust continued his offense, as did Meta Knight, neither entirely fazed by the crumbling cavern. Dust parried another of Meta Knight's strikes, then swung his ankle round and clocked his foe in the side of the head, knocking him to the ground. As Dust moved in to finish the job, Meta Knight quickly grabbed a piece of lumber and threw it in Dust's face, buying him time to recuperate and press his offense again, slashing Dust several times in the chest before grabbing him and taking to the air. Meta Knight and Dust continued their duel in the air, neither able to find an opening however. It wasn't long until the entire cavern would be completely destroyed, and both combatants knew this. Meta Knight glided above Dust and drove his boot into his foe's head, spiking him towards the ground, then allowing a large chunk of rock to make its way towards Dust, again looking to crush him under its weight. Dust recovered fast though and performed an Aerial Dust Storm, reducing the incoming rock to rubble and carrying it with him on his ascent. He caught Meta Knight in the vacuum of his attack and the two crashed out of the cavern as more Blombs detonated, sending both combatants flying. As they descended, Meta Knight fired a beam of energy from his sword, which Dust manipulated with the Dust Storm, redirecting it towards its sender. Meta Knight raised Galaxia to defend himself from it and Dust's followup. Dust smashed the Blade of Ahrah into Galaxia with a lot of force, blasting Meta Knight deeper into the forest. Mithrarin pursued quickly, not wanting Meta Knight to recover in time. Unfortunately, Meta Knight recovered in time, grabbing onto the branch of a tree to break his fall. Dust charged at Meta Knight, who leaped away and into the air, using the trees to his advantage, attempting to outflank Mithrarin. Dust gripped Ahrah tightly and waited for Meta Knight to attack. When he emerged from the trees, Dust looked to parry his strike, but again, it was only a feint. Meta Knight quickly pulled away and slashed Dust several times in the chest and arms before delivering a powerful strike to his chest which bounced him off a tree. Dust dropped to the floor, badly hurt and Meta Knight wasted little time, readying his coup de grace: Galaxia Darkness. "Know my power!" CLANG! Right as Meta Knight struck, Dust managed to raise his blade and strike with a parry, stunning Meta Knight. Now it was Dust's turn to waste no time - he attacked the dazed Star Warrior relentlessly with crosscuts and cleaves before dragging him to the ground again. Meta Knight staggered to a vertical base and defiantly swung for Dust, who merely sidestepped and delivered an upwards cut to Meta Knight's arm, removing it from the rest of his body. In a quick motion, Dust brought his weapon back around and using the rest of his strength, struck with a fatal horizontal slash, splitting the Star Warrior in two. (Music stops) Meta Knight's halves slumped to the ground as Dust brought his arm back to his side, breathing heavily. Rain began to fall and a tinge of regret started to come over him. (Cues Dust: An Elysian Tail OST - 01 - Falana) "DUST!!!" a familiar voice cried out. Dust lifted his head to see Fidget flying towards him at a fast clip. "Dust! Are you okay?" Dust nodded weakly. "I'll be okay." he said, clutching his wounds. Fidget noticed Meta Knight's body. "That guy... he was pretty determined, wasn't he? To get revenge on you, I mean." she said. "Do you think that maybe he knew?" "Knew about what, Fidget?" Dust replied. Fidget lowered her voice to a quiet whisper. "You know, the things that Cassius did. Do you think maybe that's why he was so dead set on fighting you?" The thought of this made Dust feel exceptionally guilty. He sat down next to a tree and sighed. "It's possible. And by killing him like that... I really am him, aren't I?" he muttered. Fidget flew down next to her friend to comfort him. Ahrah spoke up. "Dust, if you were truly Cassius, why did you agree to help the Moonbloods in their hour of need? Why did you save Aurora and Mudpot of your own accord?" Fidget gave Dust a little nudge in the side. "Yeah, Dust. They don't sound like the kind of things he would do. That's proof that you're not one in the same." she said. Dust lifted his head slightly, moved by his friends' words. He took a deep breath and stood up. "Maybe you've got a point. This whole thing is just... a lot to take in, you know." Fidget nodded. "I getcha, but it'll be okay. We're still here and we'll have your back no matter what!" she promised. This forced a small smile from Dust. "Thank you Fidget, Ahrah. It's good to know that I'm not going at this alone. Come on, we shouldn't be keeping Elder Gray Eyes waiting." he said. As they all turned to leave, Dust quickly reached into his items and pulled out a Revival Stone. He looked over at Meta Knight's body and then down at the stone. Without a word, he tossed the stone towards Meta Knight and the trio left the forest. After they departed, the Revival Stone kicked in and brought the Star Warrior back to life. As he woke up, he glanced around the forest, the rain still beating down on him. His wounds were healed and he was fighting fit. He looked around in search of his foe, but he was gone. Did he... bring him back to life? Though he would never admit it, he was grateful if that was the case. Meta Knight retrieved Galaxia and left the forest in the opposite direction, his passion to be the strongest in the universe burning brighter than ever before. DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Sword Fight Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Speed Themed DBX Fights Category:Sword vs Magic themed DBXs Category:'Creature' Themed DBX Fights Category:Strength themed battles Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs with Music Category:DBXs with a returning combatant